What if?
by inuyasharbd15fan09
Summary: She didn't fall down the well on her fifthteenth birthday. She didn't travel to the Feudal Era and meet Inuyasha and the others. ...Well, now the past is coming to her and Tokyo, whether she's ready or not.
1. Missing Something

**What if…? **

**Summary: **

What if Kagome hadn't chased Buyo into the shrine sheltering the Bone Eater's Well? What if she had had a party with her friends instead on her fifteenth birthday? What if she had never met Inuyasha and the others? Would they have just gone by and lived through their lives, never meeting one another and Kagome? Or were they really meant to meet, gather up and defeat Naraku?

**NOTE: I haven't seen the first episode of the InuYasha series but I have seen glimpses of what happens. So, forgive me if the characters aren't saying what they should or they aren't doing what they should. **

Morning came too soon for Kagome. She groaned and dug her head deeper into her sheets, as if doing so, the day would go away.

"Kagome, dear! Breakfast is ready," her mom called from downstairs. She smiled as she remembered what day it was. _'It's my birthday!'_ she happily remembered. Quickly getting up, she brushed her hair a bit, threw on her robe and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. As soon as she entered, the song 'Happy Birthday' started to be sang. Kagome laughed as Sota grabbed Buyo's front paws and made him dance along with the song. Her mom smiled and brought out a small cupcake with a single candle. Kagome smiled. "Make a wish, sweetie," her mom cooed. Kagome stared at her 'cake'. _'Hmm…I wish that…I wish that I will somehow find out what I am suppose to do with my life soon enough,'_ she smiled and blew out the candle. Her family cheered and settled down on the table. Her grandfather closed his eyes and cleared his throat. He pulled out a small blue clothed package from under the table and placed in on his lap.

"Kagome-Chan," he started. Kagome stared at her grandfather. "Here is my present for you. It will be the most useful present any girl could receive in her whole life," Kagome raised an eyebrow in question. He handed his curious granddaughter the package.

"Come on, sis. Open it," Sota chanted as Mrs. Higurashi placed down the plates for their breakfast. Kagome smiled and took off the cloth. It was a simple cardboard box with a lid. Biting her lip, she took off the lid and her eyes widened. "Whatcha get?" Sota asked, stuffing his face. Kagome took out a mummified hand.

"Uh, grandpa?" she asked, uncertain.

"It's a kappa, Kagome. A mummified hand. It shall bring one good luck in all actions and-," Kagome began to zone out of her grandfather's latest story and looked down, smiling. Today was going to be amazing. She was going to go to the mall and use her saved up money to go on a shopping spree with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, and probably take pictures at a photo booth. Maybe, if what Eri had said was true, maybe she could hand around Hojo today! She blushed at the thought.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Higurashi gasped, interrupting her father's chanting, "Kagome, dear, today's Friday, and schools about to start." Kagome's head shot up. _'Friday?'_ she wondered and searched for her birthday on the calendar. Indeed, it was a Friday.

"Aww, man," she groaned. She pushed herself up from the table and rushed upstairs for a lightning fast shower and changed into her uniform. Grabbing her overloaded book bag, she ran downstairs again to finish drinking her juice. Sota dangled a piece of string in front of Buyo's head when suddenly, his head shot up.

"What is it, Buyo?" he asked. Buyo's normally large eyes squinted at something and he jumped off Sota's lap, hissing. "Buyo!" he yelled. Kagome groaned_. 'Stupid cat.'_ "Momma, is the door open?" Sota asked, fearfully.

"I believe so, Sota," her mother began to dry the dishes.

"I'll get him. I'm on my way out anyway," Kagome sighed. She pecked her mother on her cheek, her grandfather on his forehead and ruffled Sota's hair. Finally out, Kagome looked around. "Buyo?" she called out. She thought she heard a faint meow by the back so she followed it. She finally saw a ball of fur licking a paw at the entrance of the shrine. Kagome paused. _'He's not going in there, is he?'_ she wondered, fearfully. Kagome had gone in there once, when she was little, and could have sworn that she had seen and heard someone evil laughing in the corner. Buyo paused when he caught sight of his owner. "Come here, Buyo," Kagome cooed. Buyo meowed one final time and dove into the partially opened sliding door of the shrine. Kagome groaned and tiptoed to the doors. Peeking in, she saw Buyo at the bottom of the inside stairs of the shrine. _'Sota, you owe me so big for this,'_ she cursed her young brother. ("Wow, I just got chills," Sota shivered.) Taking a big breath, Kagome opened the doors and looked down. The sunlight lit the dusty shrine and made Kagome feel a bit better. She walked down the stairs and paused at the last one. _'The Bone Eater's well,'_ she named. The worn and broken down well was sealed with useless sutras from her grandfather and nailed shut by boards across the top. Walking down to the floor, Kagome looked around. No Buyo. "Buyo, get back here," she hissed. She stared at the well, as if expecting something. She suddenly felt drawn to it, by some unnatural force. _'What's going on, here?'_ she wondered. She was about to take a step when her wrist watch began to beep. Kagome snapped out of her daze and looked down at her watch. "Oh my god, I'm late!" she yelled and shot up the stairs. Giving the well a last glance, she shut the shrine doors and broke into a run_. 'I'm sure mom will get Buyo out,'_ she assured herself as she began to walk down the shrine ground's steps at the entrance. When the shrine doors were closed, Buyo peeked his head out. Meowing lazily, he stepped on the top step and took a nap. Suddenly, he opened a yellow eye as he saw the well start to glow an eerie purple light, barely lighting up the dark room. He shot his head up and peered in precaution at the well. The wood of the well groaned and sudden vines and roots began to cover the well, appearing from the ground as if from nowhere. The well gave another groan, followed by a sigh/ hiss from an unidentified person. The sigh faded and the glowing light disappeared. Freaked out, Buyo shot out of the shrine through a window.

**Well, what do you guys think? I know that that's not really what happened at the beginning but at least I tried. Well, review if you would please and give your honest opinions on the first chapter. I'll only continue if I receive at least 7 reviews for the first chapter and I promise to make the following chapter better than the first. **


	2. Out of the Well

**What if…? **

**Summary: **

What if Kagome hadn't chased Buyo into the shrine sheltering the Bone Eater's Well? What if she had had a party with her friends instead on her fifteenth birthday? What if she had never met Inuyasha and the others? Would they have just gone by and lived through their lives, never meeting one another and Kagome? Or were they really meant to meet, gather up and defeat Naraku?

Kagome sighed happily as she walked along side her friends to her house from school. They all had stopped at WacDonald's to get an ice cream and were licking their treats as they talked.

"You know, Kagome. Hojo's been asking about you a lot," Eri began. Kagome looked at her friend.

"R-Really?" she asked. Eri nodded.

"Oooh, what he been asking?" Ayumi pleaded.

"Oh, you know. For her number, her favorite kind of flower," Eri smirked at the blushing Kagome_. 'Hojo's been asking about me? Wow,'_ she thought. She looked up as they paused at a crossing point. Today, she had been feeling weird. She couldn't pay attention in class at all. She felt as if she had to be somewhere instead of at school_. 'I'm loosing my mind,'_ Kagome argued, _'If I want to go to a good high school, then I need to be in the school I am right now.'_ The light signaled for them to pass. People from both sides passed by. A guy hit Kagome on the shoulder as he passed by.

"Hey!" Kagome called out. The man turned around. He had pitch black hair, tied back into a small pigtail at the back of his neck. She saw one earring on his left ear and two on his right.

"Sorry," he apologized and walked away. Kagome gave the retreating guy a last glance before following her friends.

"Bye, Kagome!" the three girls shouted. Kagome waved at the bottom of the shrine steps as she waited for her friends to round the corner of her street. Sighing, Kagome made her way up the stairs.

"Look out!" someone shouted and a speeding flying object zoomed towards her.

"Eeep!" Kagome shouted and shot down. The ball bounced on a lower step and began to bounce down to the street. Kagome heard running steps towards her and looked up. Sota was standing with his two friends, the twins from down the street. _'What are their names again?'_ Kagome wondered as she stood up_, 'Oh yeah! Ginta and Hakkaku!'_

"Sorry, sis. We didn't know you were coming," Sota apologized. Kagome nodded and patted her brother on the head, a little too hard for a simple pat.

"Don't worry your little empty head of yours. I'm alright," she gave him a final pat and walked to her house. The twins snickered as Sota groaned.

"She's gonna kill me as soon as you guys leave," he whined. Ginta pushed back his light brown hair out of his eyes and laughed. Kagome slid the house's front door open and slipped off her shoes.

"Mom, I'm home," she called out. Kagome heard the faint clinking of her mom washing dishes.

"Hi sweetie," Mrs. Higurashi called out. Kagome joined her at the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. "How was school?" her mother asked. Kagome groaned, in mid drinking and put the glass down.

"Great, except I got algebra homework today," she groaned. Her mother smiled and dried the final dish.

"Kagome, dear," she began, "Your grandfather has a priest convection to go to this week and well, he can't drive." Kagome rinsed the cup and put it away.

"So you have to go away this weekend?" Kagome asked. Her mother dried her hands on her apron.

"Yes, dear. And I'm taking Sota with me," she laughed, "I can't leave him lying around the house without your grandpa or me to look after him after what happened last time." Kagome smiled but groaned as she remembered a four year old Sota grabbing a candle and lighting up the curtains of the living room.

"Please take him," Kagome begged. Her mother laughed and opened the fridge door.

"I've made some food that you can heat up in the microwave while we're away," Mrs. Higurashi pointed to the four tubs of Tupperware in the fridge. Kagome nodded. "We leave in a few minutes, sweetie." Kagome watched her mom put away the apron and leave her alone in the kitchen. _'I get to have the house all by myself this whole weekend,'_ she cheered. Out of the kitchen window, she saw the Goshinboku. She saw the sacred necklace that hung on the tree's trunk. Kagome saw the faint but still scar that marked the bark. _'I wonder what happened to the tree,'_ she wondered. She blinked and heard the door to the kitchen open. "Dear, we're leaving," her mom announced. Kagome paused. How long had she been standing there? She saw her brother button up his raincoat and grandpa wearing his fanciest priest robes. Three suitcases rested at their feet. Kagome glanced back at the window. The sky had turned a charcoal gray and looked sad. She turned and saw her mother writing down something on her lovely post-it notes. "Here's the number of the hotel we're staying in, Kagome. Now, call me if anything is wrong and-," Kagome hugged her mom.

"Mom, I'm gonna be fine. Don't worry," Kagome assured. Her mom smiled and the three walked to the front door. Grandpa opened the front door and the downpour had come. He groaned and opened an umbrella stepping outside. Kagome's mom turned around and gave a final hug.

"Be safe, sweetie," she kissed her daughter on the forehead and stepped out. Kagome watched from inside as they walked to stair of the shrine grounds and finally out of sight. Kagome sighed and closed the door. Now, the house seemed eerie. The rain was thumping on the roof repeatedly and now, it was thundering. Lightning flashed and Kagome 'eeped'. _'Just get to my room and I'll be alright,'_ she assured herself. She blindly felt around the wall until she felt the rail of the stairs to upstairs. Sighing, she began to walk upstairs. Lightning struck again, followed by thunder. Kagome squealed and rushed into her room. The window rattled by the force of the wind. Kagome edged to her window and looked out. The wind blew angrily and the rain drenched everything.

"Well, this is a great birthday," she said out loud, sarcastically. She fingered her cabinet drawer and pulled out two candles. Lighting them, her room grew a bit lighter but not by much. She paused. _'Stupid,'_ she scolded herself. She walked to her wall and flipped on the light. "My, aren't you a smart one, Kagome Higurashi," she slapped herself. Thunder clashed again, making her scream. The lights flickered and shut off. "You've got to be kidding me, right?" she asked no one. She walked to the candles and sat on her desk. She stared out of the window again. The Goshinboku was slightly trembling in the strong wind. Most of its leaves were now dancing in the wind, some scattered on the ground. Kagome felt her gaze again turn to the scar where the tree got hurt five hundred years ago, according to her grandfather. He didn't say how it had happened but he said it was five hundred years ago. Lightning flashed again and for a second, Kagome saw a boy leaning against the tree's trunk. Lightning flashed again and he was gone. Kagome froze and gripped the edge of her desk. _'What was that?'_ she wondered. Thunder roared again, shaking the house. Whimpering, she gripped the candle in one hand and edged to her door_. 'Is someone out there?'_ she wondered. Walking down the halls, she cursed her curiosity_. 'What if he's hurt?'_ her mind wondered. Walking down the steps, she breathed heavily. She saw her shadow reflected on the wall as she walked down, shaking in fear. Breathing deeply, she walked to the living room window and pulled back the curtain. Now, she could see the large puddles on the shrine grounds. The rain wasn't lifting. She stared at the Goshinboku and tried to make out if the boy she saw was still there. Lightning flashed and she saw him again. He was wet. He was leaning on the trunk but his feet dangled off the ground, as if suspended on to the tree. Lightning flashed again and Kagome saw that the boy still remained. _'So there is someone out there,'_ she brought the candle closer to the window. The boy was clad in red, the large material flapping in the wind. He had something white flapping above him also. Lightning flashed and he was gone. "Hey!" she protested but the boy didn't return. Thunder again shook the house and the light came on again. Kagome sighed and blew out the candle. She sat on the couch and closed her eyes. "Ah!" she screamed when something pounced on her. Buyo meowed and curled up in her lap. "Don't do that!" she yelled at her cat. He ignored her and slept. Kagome glanced at the phone. It rang, scaring her and Buyo. "Moushi, moushi," she answered.

"Hey Kagome," Eri greeted. Kagome sighed and flopped down on the couch.

"Hey," Kagome mumbled.

"What's the matter? You sound sad," Eri asked, concerned.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just a little blah because it's raining on my birthday," she mumbled, twisting a strand of hair on her finger.

"Uh huh," Eri mumbled but then remembered, "Oh Hojo called me today and said that he would be calling you later today," she giggled. Kagome sat upright.

"H-Hojo?" she asked. Eri giggled louder and Kagome's face grew red.

"Yeah, so I'm gonna hand up so you can wait for the call! See ya Kags," Eri hung up and Kagome stayed with a droning phone. Suddenly, the phone rang and timidly, Kagome answered.

"Moushi, moushi," she mumbled.

"Hey Kagome," Hojo greeted in his usual cheerful voice.

"Oh, hey Hojo," Kagome smiled. Well, here was the rated 'hottest' boy in her school calling her at late in the day.

"Kagome, I was wondering…If you're not too busy tomorrow, then, would you like to go to the fair tomorrow?" he asked. Kagome glanced at the pouring rain outside. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"So, what do you say?" he asked. Kagome ran her fingers through Buyo's fur and smiled.

"Sure," she replied. Hojo told her what time to meet her there and hung up, greeting her goodnight. Kagome smiled and felt herself grow red. _'I have a date with Hojo tomorrow,'_ she bit her lip, still smiling. "Happy birthday to me!" she cheered, thrusting her fist into the air. Later, that night, Kagome laid on her bed, Buyo at her feet. He lifted his head as he stared at the window. Yawning, he walked to his owner's desk and peered out. He stared at the shrine. A light shined in the inside, the light filtering through the cracks of the shrine. The light flickered and turned off. He cocked his head to the side as he saw the shrine doors open. A figure staggered out. He landed on his knees and placed his arms against the ground, to keep from falling. He looked up. Buyo's back fur raised and he hissed at the figure. Kagome mumbled in her sleep and turned to the wall facing her bed. The figure rose and took a step forward. The rain immediately drenched the robes that clothed him. His hair plastered itself against his back as he looked around. Kagome frowned in her sleep and twisted her head. The man took another step and smiled. He had made it. He had always known that that worthless well was more that it seemed. He laughed and it soon turned into a crazed maniacal laughing. Lightning flashed, followed by thunder. Buyo scratched at the window, still hissing. The man stopped, his laugh echoing on the shrine grounds. Kagome whimpered in her sleep. Her side began to throb in pain. She gripped the covers and sweat began to form on her forehead. The man smiled and walked forward. He suddenly stopped and stared down at himself.

"Damn, that bastard did get a shot at me," he growled and studied the large wound at his abdomen. It wasn't too drastic but he would need time and shelter to heal. He looked around. The grounds were reeked with pure white aura. He couldn't stand it. Snarling, he walked painfully forward and looked down a series of stairs. Buyo flicked his ears back and growled at the stranger. The stranger looked back at the house in the grounds. Lightning again flashed, followed by an extremely loud clash of thunder. Kagome sat up, yelling. The man smiled and jumped down the shrine steps.

**Well, here's the second chapter of "What if?". I hope this is a better chapter than the first one and please review. Reviews keep me motivated and help me write the following chapters. What do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Or just don't give a hoot? Just tell me so in your reviews. I accept them all. Oh, and any of you people out there (points at people reading) recommend any good music? The music I have saved on my laptop is so old. (man, I'm lame). Oh, and reviewers? Expect a reply for the reviews. Thanks again! **

**-Inuyasharbd15fan09**


	3. Something Wicked

**What if…? **

**Summary: **

What if Kagome hadn't chased Buyo into the shrine sheltering the Bone Eater's Well? What if she had had a party with her friends instead on her fifteenth birthday? What if she had never met Inuyasha and the others? Would they have just gone by and lived through their lives, never meeting one another and Kagome? Or were they really meant to meet, gather up and defeat Naraku?

* * *

**A/N: My apologies for not uploading sooner... sadly I have no real excuse so if you want to flame me or threaten me via reviews of my upcoming death...I'll understand. Here's Chapter 3. Keep in mind there's a new character being 'introduced' in this chapter, though you guys will probably know who it is off the bat. It's a dead give-away, even though I don't mention his name. Well, hope you enjoy. Plot line's picking up a bit. :D **

**Oh and special thanks to these people: jessiskags (Thanks for the tips ) , priestessmykala , GNL , Tyuki-san , and inuyashalvr72 ! Thanks so much guys! XD**

* * *

Buyo watched his owner shot back and forth in her room, squabbling on what to wear. He yawned and laid on his back, belly up. Kagome slipped on her low heel black shoes and walked around her room. She had laid out three Sunday dresses. She bit at her lower lip in nervousness. 

"What do you think?" she picked up a yellow knee high dress and showed to Buyo. Buyo laid were he was, snoring loudly. Kagome groaned. "Thanks for your help, Buyo," she replied, flicking a wad of paper at her cat. It landed on his large belly, not even nudging the cat. She glanced at her clock and squealed. She only had thirty minutes. She quickly dressed and did her make-up and hair. Satisfied, she grabbed her purse and ran downstairs. She had phoned her mother earlier that day, saying about her date. She of course was delighted for Kagome but reminded her to lock the house and shrine grounds before she left. She served Buyo his breakfast and as soon as the kibbles hit the plastic plate, Buyo ran into the kitchen to eat. "Piggy," she mumbled at him. Grabbing the keys on the kitchen counter, she walked outside, locked the house and headed for the semi hidden gates to the grounds. The shrine caught Kagome's eyes. The sun's light reflected on the numerous puddles on the ground, giving an almost blinding reflection. Kagome stopped in her hurried steps as she saw the shrine doors had slid open all the way.

_'That's strange,'_ she thought, taking a step towards them. As she neared them, she looked around.

"Was the wind strong enough to blow them open?" she wondered out loud.

_'Maybe some got in there,'_ she thought fearfully as she peered into the shaded shrine. Not wanting to go in there again, she quickly shut the shrine doors and locked them shut. Satisfied, she quickly turned around and finally locking the gates, she ran down the stairs to meet Hojo at the fair.

* * *

"Stupid Bastards," he cussed as he stuffed his fist into his jacket pockets. He just _had_ to say he didn't back off any dare, didn't he? He shook his head. The hood of his red sweatshirt slipped slightly. He stopped and brought it forward further, shielding his eyes. He caught his reflection on a shop's window. His already weird shade of light brown hair was starting to look pretty good right now. He growled and continued walking. He kicked an empty can of cola out to the street and watched it as a car squished it down to zip. "Keh," he grunted and continued walking. The sun was radiant today, in whole contrast to last night. His black sneakers were silent as he walked and stopped at a crossing point. He growled in annoyance at the wait. A breeze blew extra hard and knocked the hood off his head. A group of school girls were besides him and stared at him. "What?" he snapped. They stared in awe of him. He expected them to laugh and start pointing but they didn't. Some started blush while other giggled in shyness. He raised an eyebrow, setting off more giggles. The light changed and allowed him to cross. He quickly walked away from the giggling school girls and arrived on the other side. He passed two girls who stared at him in awe also. He paused and stared at his reflection on the nearest shop window. His hair wasn't short but it wasn't long, either. He usually tied it back into a small braid at the back of his neck, the end tip reaching to his shoulder blades. His large bangs shaded his also abnormal shade of eyes. Instead of having either purple or brown eyes, he had a light shade of hazel, sometimes appearing wine color. He chewed at his mouth as he remembered last night. 

**>>Flashback **

"So what's the dare, Kinoshi," he snapped, already growing impatient. If he got late home again, he was in for it. His friend, Kinoshi, grinned and reached for something behind his back. They were in Kinoshi's basement. There was the usual gang of six of them, him and Kinoshi sitting on a table, and the rest standing and watching. Kinoshi turned and placed a box on the table. "What's with the box?" he asked. Kinoshi smirked.

"I dare you to," he took off the box, revealing a white plastic bottle, "I dare you to bleach your whole hair with this." All eyes stared back at him.

"Are you outta ya mind!?" he yelled.

"Kinoshi, what's going on down there?" Kinoshi's mother yelled.

"Nothing," Kinoshi yelled back and grinned evilly at him. "So ya going to do it or not?" The rest of the gang stared at him, expecting him to back down. He stared down at the bottle. "I thought so," Kinoshi made a grab at the bottle but he grabbed it before him.

"I'll do it," he growled. Kinoshi high-fived a guy next to him. He stood, the bottle in hand, and walked to the sink at the basement. It wasn't like he liked his hair either way.

**>>End Flashback **

He again stared at the result of the bleaching. Instead of giving him a faint blond kind of color he had predicted, it gave him a white like silver color. He looked up when he heard tapping on the window before him. A woman was angry yelling at him to move on. He looked further up and blushed when he realized he had been checking his reflection on the window of a lingerie shop. He quickly walked off and headed away from the yelling woman, blushing all the way. He sighed as he stopped. Ahead of him, was the usual carnival that opened on the weekends. Having nothing else to do, he walked to it.

* * *

Kagome stood on her tiptoes trying to find Hojo among the crowds. 

"Kagome!" she turned and ran smack dab into Hojo. "Hello Higurashi," he greeted. Kagome smiled and swallowed.

"Hi Hojo," she mumbled, blushing. He took her hand and paid for their entrance. The usual loud roar of the carnival sounds greeted Kagome as she and Hojo entered. She smiled and felt his hand grip hers tighter.

"Come on," he pulled her to the nearest ride and paid for their admission.

* * *

He finally got through the crowds and stumbled in. He looked around. For early Saturday, there was already a lot of people around. He spotted a concession stand and headed that way.

* * *

Kagome blinked repeatedly. 

"Wasn't that fun?" Hojo asked. Kagome smiled, though she wanted to laugh out loud. Hojo had just taken to ride the carousel, him having the time of a lifetime.

_'Kami kill me now,'_ she begged, sparing a glance towards the skies.

"Come on Higurashi! I'm sure we'll find something healthy and edible in the concession stands," Hojo encouraged, coaxing her further by grabbing onto her elbow.

"S-Sure!" she managed out, before both were engulfed by the hungry crowds. Hojo's hand descended until it reached her hand and gripped it. A small smile tugged at Kagome's lips. Why on earth wasn't she having the time of her life? Hojo had asked her out! And on her birthday! ...Well, technically, her 'weekend birthday' but who wanted to be specific? She heard him sigh and managed to connect with his saddened gaze. "Hojo? Something the matter?"

"Look at the menus, Higurashi. Nothing organic or basically healthy. Most is coated with extras that might as well make up more than half of the weight of the food." Kagome inwardly groaned.

_'It's a carnival, Hojo. People come here to pig out.'_

"I'm sure we'll find something. If not, we could always go out for lunch, outside the carnival." At his suggestion, his whole demeanor brightened and his smile reached his eyes.

"I agree, Higurashi. If you'll allow me, I know a small restaurant where we can take our meal in peace and won't be bothered by the basic consumer's extras."

_'Um...plain Japanese please?!' _

"Just lead the way," glancing longingly at the dangerous looking roller coaster, Kagome bit back the urge to drag Hojo against his will and better judgment into the small contraption. Sighing underneath her breath, she followed him loyally towards the exits, out of the drooling crowds of people glancing back and forth between concession stands. Suddenly, Hojo's hand slipped from her own, making her blink. And in that split second, she walked smack-dab into someone's shoulder. "Ump!" the grunt escaped her lips and her hand reached for her shoulder.

_'What is this: Hit-Kagome-on-the-shoulder-Weekend!?'_ That was going to hurt later on.

"Watch where you're going, girl." Kagome's gaze snapped up. Suddenly, a shiver managed to edge between her shoulder blades and run down her spine. Those eyes...she had seen them before. They were hooded by a plain red sweatshirt with a hood, small strands of white hair peaking from under the material. Suddenly, she thought back to the boy who had appeared among the storm in the shrine, leaning against the Goshinboku. _'Who-' _

"Kagome?" She turned and saw Hojo's patient and charming smile, holding out his hand for her. "I kind of lost you there, you need to be more careful. One could get easily lost and hurt in crowds like this and end up at the hospital." Unbeknown to both strangers standing in front of each other, both shared a look of disbelief saying _'How-hurt-could-you-get-bumping-into-someone?'_ Kagome glanced back up to the stranger, who glanced at her at the same time.

"S-Sorry," she managed. Did she know this person?

"Keh. Whatever," he mumbled, the barely audible respond from his lips escaped and roughly turned from her. Kagome's eyebrow creased.

_'Ugh! Rude Baka!'_ She was about to retort something back when Hojo's hand closed around her own once again.

"Come on, Higurashi. It's almost twelve and the place is going to run out of wheat substitute bread rolls!" Kagome glanced angrily at the departing red clothed body when Hojo tugged on her again.

"Y-Yeah." she smartly replied and followed, gripping his hand more security.

_'I'm getting a weird sense of deja vu,'_ she swallowed. Hojo smiled, gripping her hand back in respond and Kagome managed a small smile, yet something tugged at her mind. _'I'm over thinking it.'_ Discreetly nodding, she smiled and picked up her pace a little.

* * *

_'What a weird girl,'_ he thought as he weaved through the crowds. A few protested but did he care? No, not really. _'Damn wench kept staring at me.' _But that wasn't what really bothered him. It was the sense of knowing her face yet at the same time not. Who the hell was she? Had he seen her before? At the store maybe? Whoever she was, he sighed, was now gone and was keeping him from making a very hard decision. He glance up: Chicken or Beef Ramen?

* * *

"Looks like bad weather is heading towards Kagome, papa," Mrs. Higurashi retorted out loud, concerned for her daughter. The small room they were staying in only contained two beds, and since Souta was a 'big man', he ended up taking the couch instead of sleeping aside his mom. 

"Oh. Those clouds look ominous," the old man replied, peering towards the small television the room carried, the small screen in black and white.

"How can you know that, Gramps? That just looks like black smudges to me all over. This thing is ancient," he tapped the television set, "The weather forecast is color coded. This could be sunny skies for all we know."

"Don't be ignorant, Souta," his grandfather corrected, "I feel it in these old bones of mine. A great evil is heading towards Tokyo."

"Gee, now you're making mom feel fuzzy all over knowing she left Kagome all alone at home," Souta rolled his eyes and flopped onto the currently unoccupied bed.

"I know Kagome. She is a brave girl and will alert us if anything is wrong through the phone. Besides, she is with that charming boy she has been crushing on for the past year. What was his name?"

"Hobo?" Grandfather offered.

"No, I think it's Homo." Souta countered.

"Now, both of you stop that and help me with the laundry," She suddenly blinked. The room was vacant of both her father and son. How could they move so fast?

* * *

He washed his hands throughly in the public bathroom sink. Man, this place stunk. Was it him or did it smell worst than the last time he was here? Shaking his hands free of extra moisture, he made a grab for the paper towels when he suddenly doubled over in pain. A sharp pain pounded from the left side of his chest. 

"The Hell?!" he growled and forgetting the towel, gripped the collar of his sweatshirt, and not having an undershirt, managed to peer at his chest. A nasty looking scar was glaring back from his reflection. "How the hell did I get this?" he whispered harshly under his breath. With his free hand, he felt around the tender area of the scar and winced. It had a slight dent among the reddened area, like something had pierced through. But nothing had, right? He sure as hell would have remembered if something had a scar like this on him. Grabbing a towel, wetting it with his spit, he wiped at he blood that was around the wound. Alright, this was weird. What the hell was going on?

* * *

He groaned as he managed to retract his claws from the security guard. The guard gurgled the blood in his mouth before falling motionless to the floor. The wound through his stomach wasn't healing as fast as he had hoped. Slapping the flashing button on the guard's desk, the automatic doors began to open. Sure he could have slashed them open and avoided the eight casualties, but... He glanced back and pulled the bloodied appendage to his lips. He ran his tongue from his fingertips to his wrist. He wouldn't have gotten a free lunch in the process. 

**A/N: Dun-dun-dun! A Hanibal Lectar (sp?) baddie:D aren't you guys proud of me? (silence) fine then! You guys probably figured out by now who the baddie is and the 'mysterious guy' is anyway. I write to obvious. Well, I hope you guys like the third chapter. :D It was long overdue so...yeah. I'll try to update the rest of my stories as well but...no promises. Laters. (Hopefully you guys want ch. 4)**


End file.
